The invention relates to a device for controlling the speed of movement of the cover for a loading chamber of a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for information carriers such as discs or tapes. The cover is pivotally mounted on a stationary apparatus part about a pivot arranged at the rear side of the cover.
For controlling the speed of movement of covers of reproducing apparatus for disc-shaped information carriers, it is known to employ friction brakes. Normally, the covers have such a weight that they automatically return to the closed position. By means of friction brakes, it is possible to slow down this return movement. The friction brakes used for this purpose comprise either brake blocks or silicone-rubber rings which are, for example, secured to the chassis and traversed by a braking rod of the cover.
The known friction brakes generally operate with the same damping in both the direction of closing and of opening. However, there are cases in which the damping should be eliminated.